


Mix it, Fix it - Mario and Luigi: A New Generation

by ShiTiger



Series: Mix it, Fix it [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros., Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics from the universe of Wreck-It Ralph.  Focus is on slash and fem-slash couples.  Romance, relationships, angst, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix it, Fix it - Mario and Luigi: A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of the video game characters from the movie.

The new Mario game console was the talk of the arcade. It had been delivered late in the evening; so late, in fact, that Mr. Litwak didn't even have time to plug it in before he left for the night. And so it sat, screen motionless and dark, waiting to be plugged in for the first time.

  
The avatars of the Mario Kart console were both excited and concerned by the new game. There was a 50/50 chance that the older Mario game would be unplugged in the morning. That was just the way things went when you lived in an arcade game.

***

Morning came quickly and the new game “Mario and Luigi: A New Generation” was an instant hit. Rumours spread quicker than a virus outbreak. Talk of Luigi's newfound fame, a green-skinned princess, and the bonus wedding scene had the other games buzzing with excitement. When the lights finally went out, the rush of avatars into Grand Central Station was overwhelming. All eyes rested on the new doorway as they waited for the avatars to make their appearance.

  
Grouped near the entrance, the Mario Kart avatars were the first to see the game characters striding toward them. Mario and Daisy pace side-by-side, followed by a cheerful Peach who seemed to be chatting with Bowser.

  
There was a cheer from the crowd as the twin avatars exchanged greetings, handshakes, and ecstatic hugs (from the princesses, of course). Then a hush fell over the gathering as two figures entered the tunnel. Luigi's familiar form walked hand-in-hand with the new princess.

  
Moss-colored skin, shoulder-length golden hair, enchanting dark eyes... she was absolutely stunning. The biggest surprise was the thigh-length white tunic, accented by a flowing red cape, taking the place of a princess dress.

  
The Mario Kart princesses could barely contain their excitement. 'Awwww! They're so cute together!' Everyone could see that Luigi and the new princess had eyes only for each other. 

*** 

Mario (from Mario Kart) cleared his throat and waited for the crowd to settle down. With a smile, he welcomed the newest avatars to Grand Central Station and waited for them to introduce themselves. The New Generation avatars were so at ease with one another that their introductions were pleasant and charming. When the floor finally passed to the last pair, the new Luigi stepped forward, pulling the princess with him into the spotlight.

  
'Good evening, everyone. As you know, I am Luigi. I am quite pleased to introduce the newest member of the Mario Brothers family... my fiancée, Prince Peasley.'

  
Silence stretched the station at the announcement. In their shock, no one seemed to notice the blue hedgehog until he was standing next to the couple.

  
'A new generation, indeed. Anyone that has an issue with it can kiss my tail. Now, let's give our new friends a big round of applause,' Sonic announced, winking at the young couple as he started to clap.

  
That was all it took to break the group out of their stupor. Cheers rang out as the new avatars were fully welcomed into the community. 

*** 

Prince Peasley let out a small laugh as Luigi twirled him close, nuzzling their noses together. The crowd had dispersed and the two Mario groups were left to get to know one another.

  
'So, is there any truth to the rumour of a bonus wedding scene?' Daisy (from Mario Kart) asked her counterpart.

  
'Sure is. Gamers have a choice of playing Mario and Luigi, as you know. When one of them hits the bonus scene, the gamers choose a bride for their hero,' the new Daisy answered with a smile.

  
'Mario and I were chosen a few times, but the gamers really like pairing Luigi up with Daisy or Peasley,' the new Peach informed them, sharing a giggle with her Daisy.

  
'Sounds like you're out of a job, bro,' Mario (from Mario Kart) commented to his twin.

  
'Mama mia, you're completely right. My little brother gets all the love. But since Peach has been hanging out with Bowser, I've had time to get to know Daisy a bit better, if you know what I mean,' the new Mario nudged his counterpart in the side, lowering his voice at the end so that the rest of the group didn't overhear him.

  
The Bowsers exchanged looks, knowing that the others hadn't heard the perverted little comment from the new Mario. They were definitely going to be keeping an eye on him.

  
...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> This short little story was just begging to be written. I adore Luigi x Prince Peasley, so it was fun to finally take a crack at writing it.


End file.
